Only for the one i love
by Mikobunny
Summary: Hiei suddenly disappears from Kurama's life leaving the fox heart broken. what will he do to get him back....may go up in rating...Yaoi um KuramaXHiei
1. This is only the beginning

Mikobunny: Um well this is my fourth fan fic and I'm kind of crazy and this one is a yaoi one so um I advise u to watch out.

Remy: She's obsessed with yaoi

Zach: Totally

Mikobunny: Well excuse me!

Zach: Just get on with the story

Mikobunny: FINE!!!

Remy: She doesn't own anything so just back off!

Kurama's Pov

I stood outside in the park letting the rain wash away my anger. Sighing I put my face to the sky so the rain could caress it. I turned to leave walking at a brisk pace. I was soon off at a run as tears threatened to spill. Running blindly I ran straight into the woods. Swerving around trees and jumping over up rooted roots. Suddenly I realized I had been screaming the whole time. Screaming out his name and asking why he had to leave. Why…..Lets start from the very beginning when he was still here.

January 3 (Still Kurama's Pov)

Pushing my way through the crowded park my smile grew. He asked to see me today. I picked up my feet and moved as fast as I could through the woods. Walking faster every step I broke into a run laughing madly. Upon reaching my destination I stopped to take a breath. Holding my side I called his name. A rustling sound caught my attention and he jumped out of the tree in front of me. "Hello Hiei" I greeted smiling manically. "Hn" Was his short reply. He walked straight up to me and just stared into my eyes. Not daring to blink I stared back into those crimson orbs I so loved.

Suddenly I felt his hand touch my cheek and it pulled me out of my thoughts. His hand moved to the back of my neck and then…HE KISSED ME! I didn't know what to do but I found myself kissing him back. My arms wrapped around his small waist and I pulled him closer to my body. He deepened the kiss as he applied pressure on the back of my neck. Smirking I asked for entrance to his mouth and he granted it letting my tongue explore his mouth.

Finally we pulled away and he removed his hand from my neck. My arms came back to my sides and I smiled. He just stared at me then turned to leave. "Wait" I called after him. I didn't want him to leave me yet. He didn't turn around just stopped in his tracks. "What did that mean?" I asked eager to know. "HN…You have nigen in you figure it out" He snapped. I knew that he snapped because I was being weak. I smiled. "Do you love me" I interrogated. He turned his head to look at me and gave a short nod. I wanted to faint but instead I just grinned. He cocked an eyebrow and began to walk away again. "I Love you too" I whispered but I knew he heard it for he stopped and turned.

Walking back up to me he kissed me again then quickly pulled away. I smiled and kissed him back. He just hn'd and disappeared farther into the woods. I looked at my watch and gasped. I had to be home in ten minutes. Turning to leave I broke into a run again. This time I wasn't laughing I was just grinning.

Hiei's Pov

When he said I love you too I just wanted to kiss him again. So I did. His lips were soft and I felt that if I was to rough or to forward to him he would brake and I wouldn't know what to do. He kissed me back and I just said my usual line then disappeared into the woods again. I knew he was grinning. Sighing I looked at my reflection in the water. I was expecting to see someone else. Someone who could love another but I didn't I saw my self staring back at me. Picking up a small rock I threw it into the reflection shattering my face. Getting off the rock I was sitting on I ran further into the woods.

January 4

(Kurama's Pov)

My hand slapped the alarm clock off the night stand. Sighing I got out of my warm bed and got ready for school. That ugly magenta colored uniform. Silently I slipped out the door of the house careful not to wake my brother. Walking down the street I noticed people staring at me so I stopped at a store and looked at my reflection and nearly screamed. My hair was a mess. I quickly ran home and brushed the red mess on my head. Smiling at my work I walked down the steps again and out the door.

Finally reaching my school I was swarmed by all the girls except kitty. Where is she? Pushing through them I spotted her on a bench reading a book. Quietly I tried to sneak up on her but she seemed to find me. "Hello Suichi" She said still looking at the book. "How'd you know I was there" I whined. She smiled and held a mirror that she used as a book mark. "Dang I keep forgetting" I cursed. The bell rang indicating school was starting and me and hurried to class.

Mikobunny: I scream when I run too uh huh sure I do

Kurama: Well gee I was heart broken

Mikobunny: So you admit to loving Hiei

Kurama: Yes I do

Mikobunny: Wait till Isabel hears about this!

Hiei: Hn

Mikobunny: If you love each other then KISS!!

Hiei: Fine ::Kisses Kurama::

Kurama: ::Dazed::

Mikobunny: I wonder what he's dreaming about

Hiei: You don't want to know

Mikobunny: Fine but if they review will you tell?

Hiei: Fine!


	2. Why did he have to?

Mikobunny: Well anyway aside from what Kurama is thinking…..

Kurama: ::Still dazed::

Mikobunny: Is that normal ::Pokes Kurama::

Kurama: ::falls over::

Mikobunny: ::Sweat drop::

Hiei: ::Walks in looks from me to Kurama in a flash has his katana at my neck:: What did you do onna?

Mikobunny: ::Laughs nervously:: He fell when I poked him

Hiei: HN

Mikobunny: Well

Remy: ::walks in to see Hiei's back to her and him huddling over Mikobunny:: ZACH!! HIEI'S MAKING MOVES ON KITTY!!!

Zach: ::walks in with an apron on:: And I thought he was gay ::Sighs::

Hiei: What are you mumbling about

Remy: You were making moves on her

Hiei: No I wasn't

Mikobunny: He was threatening me!

Hiei: HN

Remy: Well um on with the story and I'm not doing it

A red white and blue turkey with sun glasses on and a Hawaiian shirt: Mikobunny owns no one ok!!

Every one: ::Wide eyed::

Turkey: WHAT!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama's Pov (Still January 4)

Kitty and I sat under a large tree. Opening her lunch box she frowned and I laughed. There in her lunch box was her cat, kiki, none of the food had been touched and she was sound asleep. Kitty giggled and I smiled. I remember that Kitty was my first Kiss…..

FlAsH bAcK

(Not in Kurama's Pov)

Kitty and Kurama sat on the dock at the lake swishing their feet in the water. It was a summer day and they had gone with their school on a camping trip. Silence hung in the air and finally Kurama just had to break. Taping her on the shoulder she turned her head. Immediately his lips pressed to hers. She was so surprised she just sat there. He pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Kitty pressed her lips to his to tell him she felt the same, then pulled away. He smiled, and held her hand the rest of the time.

EnD oF FlAsH bAcK

(Back to Kurama's Pov)

I hadn't noticed I was grinning. Kitty cocked an eyebrow at me and just stared at me weirdly. "What you thinking about" She asked. "My first kiss with you" I blurted out. She giggled a little. "Really" She questioned "And what was that like…hmmm" I Smiled and inched closer to her face. "Like candy" I whispered before kissing her softly. She didn't pull away or kiss me back. I pulled away and frowned. "You don't like me" I asked a little hurt. "It's not that, you're….just in love with my brother" She replied smiling sadly. Her brother? Who is that? Hmmm could it be...? "HIEI" I yelled in a surprised tone making the tree tremble. He was above us, yes, but I was not addressing him. "Hiei's your brother" I Yelled. She nodded as she chewed on of her rice balls. I felt light headed now and I began to plummet to the earth until I felt two arms encircle my waist. Opening an eye I peered into one of kitty's Dark honey colored eyes before I fainted.

January 5

Yesterday when I fainted kitty carried me to her house and I stayed the night in the guest room. Hiei came by that night and I was a little surprised. He talked with Kitty for awhile and she looked at me through the sound proof glass doors with tear rimmed eyes. She then looked back at Hiei and I could tell she was yelling. Suddenly she took off at a run from the house. Her black hair moved with the wind as she ran. I Got up and ran after her, after looking at Hiei. He had his head down and his eyes looked a little dim. I felt dread swell up inside me.

I chased Kitty as she ran at an incredible speed through the woods. Finally stopping at the edge of a cliff she looked down. Raising her arms above her head she plunged off the cliff. I ran as fast as I could to the edge to see her land in the water safely. She looked up at me and frowned. I took a step off the cliff and fell into the water. Once on land she sat down on what looked like a small beach with a sad smile strewn across her visage. I quietly sat next to her and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Tears began to spill from her honey eyes as she buried her face into my chest. She cried harder and harder until she just pushed me away, afraid I might try to stop her. "Let me get it out" She yelled crying into her hands "Please." The last word was a whisper like she was pleading for me to just let her cry until her heart was content.

Wiping several tears she looked at me sadly. "Sorry" She murmured before hitting me behind the head. Knocking me unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kitty's Pov)

I didn't know what to do. He was going to brake Kurama's heart and i…..i couldn't do anything. Suddenly when I looked back into those Emerald eyes I could tell I was in love. But it could never be. I knew what Hiei wanted me to do. He wanted Kurama's memory gone….erased. My heart pounded hard against my chest when Hiei and i had that talk a few minutes ago

FlAsH bAcK (A/N: This is what they were talking about)

(Normal Pov)

Landing softly on the tile floor Hiei, looked at his sister. Kitty sat alone in the den reading on of her books. Her hair was a bit ruffled and she had a frown. Hiei knew she didn't like a part of the book. When she didn't like something she ruffled her own hair in confusion of anger and frowns. It's something she's always done. "Fran's being really mean!" She growled, Hiei knew she was talking to him, "She keeps whining!" Hiei smiled slightly and nodded as he walked to Kitty. "How's the kitsune?" He asked gruffly. "Fine" She murmured in reply as she flipped another page of the book. Growling angrily because the page wouldn't lift she threw the little blue book to the floor. "You stupid fucking piece of shit!" She yelled pointing to the book. "We need to talk" Hiei interrupted. She nodded slightly and followed him outside to the porch.

"I need you to do something" He said looking her in the eyes.

"What?" She interrogated "Is it bad?"

Hiei shook his head and looked at Kurama through the glass door.

"Erase it" He replied bluntly. Kitty looked at Kurama.

"What?" She whispered.

Kurama looked warily at her through the glass and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Erase his memory" Hiei answered.

Kitty turned her head and stared into his sad eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO THE ONE YOU LOVE" she yelled "TELL ME!"

"It's for the best" Hiei murmured "I have to go back to her"

"YOU MEAN…..what's her name….." Kitty began to think

"Doesn't matter, I have to go" Hiei said

Kitty looked up at him.

"SCREW YOU FOR PUSHING HIM AWAY!" She cried before running out into the woods.

EnD oF FlAsH bAcK

(Back to kitty's Pov)

I stared at his limp form in my arms and I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't erase his memories of the one he loves. I carried him slowly through the woods back to the house. Tears still apparent in my eyes. What am I going to do……?


End file.
